The Land Before Time: Adventure Valley
"The Land Before Time: Adventure Valley" is a Land Before Time arcade game originally put on Cartoon Network's website, but has since then been taken off after the ''Land Before Time'' TV series stopped airing. After completion of the game a wallpaper is able to be downloaded. The game can still be played here,http://www.gamegape.com/en-1736-the-land-before-time.html but the wallpaper is not able to be downloaded. Levels The game consists of five levels, one for each of the original five Prehistoric Pals. Each level has three difficulty levels: easy, medium, and hard. This is not able to be chosen by the player, instead the diffuculty level increases as the level progresses. When a level is completed a treestar is awarded, and a box with Ruby and Chomper pops up with the words "You did it!". Once all five treestars are collected a wallpaper is able to be downloaded. Running Wild Ducky's level. The goal is to move Ducky out of the way as the bigger dinosaurs (Boneheads) charge forward. Ducky is controlled by moving the mouse right and left. There are four lines of boneheads running behind Ducky; periodically a bonehead charges forward past Ducky. If Ducky gets hit she loses one of her three hearts. Each time the difficulty level increases more boneheads charge and Ducky is awarded another heart if she doesn't already have three. The treestar falls down in front of Ducky when she has run for all three difficulty levels. Rock Hop Littlefoot's level. The goal is to make Littlefoot jump across the rocks and not fall into the water. Littlefoot constantly moves forward; his jumps are controlled by holding the mouse down and releasing it. The longer the mouse is held down the farther he jumps. Littlefoot has three hearts, if he falls into the water he loses one. Each time the difficulty level increases Littlefoot runs faster and the jumps get harder to make. If Littlefoot has less than three hearts when the difficulty increases he regains one. The treestar is found after Littlefoot runs through all three difficulty levels. Boulder Bash Cera's level. The goal is to have Cera break the rocks she runs towards and not crash into them. Cera constantly runs forward towards the boulders; when she is near one she can be told to break it by clicking the left mouse button. Cera has three hearts, if she crashes into a boulder before she can break it she loses one. Each time the difficulty level increases Cera runs faster and she regains a heart if she doesn't already have three. The treestar is found at the end of the run after all three diffuculty levels have been played for a certain amount of time. Cavern Slide Spike's level. The goal is to move Spike away from the stalagmites as he slides down a cavern chute. Spike constantly slides down the chute and is moved right and left with the mouse. Spike has three hearts, if he slides into a stalagmite he loses one. Each time the difficulty level increases Spike slides faster down the chute and a heart is awarded if he doesn't already have three. The treestar is found at the end of the chute after all three difficulty levels have been played through. Sharptooth Sneak Petrie's level. The goal is to move Petrie across a cave without Redclaw catching him. There are multiple rock columns in the cave; when Petrie hides behind one Redclaw isn't able to see him. Petrie is moved forward by holding down the left mouse button, and quickly moves back to the previous column when the button is released. Redclaw paces back and forth through the cave, stopping periodically. If Petrie isn't behind a column when Redclaws stops, he growls and Petrie loses one of his three hearts. Each time the difficulty level increases Redclaw moves faster and Petrie regains a heart if he doesn't already have three. The treestar is found at the end of the cave after all three difficulty levels have cycled. Trivia *Red Claw's name is spelled as "Redclaw" in this game. *Many of the characters have small inconsistencies with their designs in the films. **In "Rock Hop" and the title screen for it, Littlefoot's brown stripe doesn't go far enough up his head. **Spike is a much lighter green than he is in the films, his belly is cream instead of orange-brown, and his eyes are reddish-brown instead of purple. **Petrie is shown with his alternate colors. **Chomper's spine stripe is the same color as his belly instead of being darker. **The top half of Ruby's beak is colored the same color as the bottom half of her beak, whereas in the Television Series it is the same color as the main part of her body. Gallery 4CD7E448-8C8B-4A98-AE72-54CA3728A863.png|Ducky runs away from several Boneheads in her minigame, "Running Wild" Category:Video Games